The Sidekick Part 3: The Final Showdown
by Invergirl21
Summary: This is the final installment of my The Sidekick series. I may or may not write my own continuation about Janet and Joanna in the future.


AN: I LOVED the final episode of Best Friends Whenever! BEST EPISODE EVER!

Disclaimer: I don't own Best Friends Whenever. I only own Joanna Harris.

Fight the Future, Part 3

Cyd and Shelby were watching Janet and Joanna's video message, which they found out was streaming live.

"Janet, Joanna, please," Shelby pleaded. "You have to let Barry and Naldo go."

"Not until they give us the ability to time travel," Janet said.

"They've been trying for a year," Cyd said. "They don't know how."

"Well then, you'll never see them again," Joanna said. "So you'll have to get some new friends."

"We're not going to let you do this," Shelby said.

"There's nothing you can do," Janet said as Joanna rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You gave up your powers."

"By the way, we never said thank you," Joanna added. The girls looked from the screen to each other, confused. "Thank you for being a couple of idiots," Joanna continued. Then they cut the connection.

In the secret lab at GDD, Janet and Joanna were interrogating Barry and Naldo for the information they needed.

"Guys, you have to let us go," Barry pleaded. "I don't know how to give you the power to time travel."

"Don't listen to him, guys," Naldo said. "He's the smartest guy I know. If anyone can give you the power to time travel, it's him."

"Whose side are you on?" Barry cried.

"Yours," Naldo replied. "I just said you could do it."

"We think you can do it, too," Janet cut in. "You just need the proper motivation."

Joanna, with the help of two muscular guards, placed Naldo in a small glass chamber that held some weird spider robots. Naldo started banging on the glass, begging to be let out.

"You guys can't do this," Barry pleaded.

"You know what you need to do to get him out," Joanna said.

There was a pause before Barry caved in.

"Fine," Barry said. "I'll figure out how to give you the power to time travel. Just let my friend go."

"I thought you'd see it our way," Janet said with a smile.

Joanna pressed a button on the remote she was holding, allowing the glass chamber to open. Naldo stepped out, a little shaken.

Suddenly, the alarm systems started blaring.

"They're here," Janet said to Joanna.

Joanna chuckled darkly. "Oh yeah," she said. "Let's go get them."

Outside, the guards were trying to prevent Cyd and Shelby from getting in.

"We need to talk to Janet Smythe and Joanna Harris," Cyd said desperately. "Tell them we have the answers they're looking for."

That's when the women in question came into view. Janet held her hand up commandingly.

"Wait," she ordered. The guards let go of Cyd and Shelby and stood at attention. "Bring them inside."

The guards allowed Cyd and Shelby to walk inside, where they were beckoned by Joanna to follow them.

Janet and Joanna took Cyd and Shelby to the lab. The girls had made a deal with the older women, in which they would give them the information they needed if they took them to Barry and Naldo.

When Barry and Naldo saw Janet and Joanna come in with their friends behind them, they were shocked.

"Cyd, Shelby, what are you doing here?" Barry asked.

"We're here to rescue you," Cyd replied.

"Enough of this," Janet interrupted. "No one's getting out of here until you girls hold up your end of the deal."

"Tell us the secret to time travel," Joanna commanded.

"They don't know the secret," Barry said.

"Actually, we figured it out," Shelby said, shocking the boys yet again.

"You guys figured out time travel?" Barry asked.

"Yep," Shelby replied.

"Tell us," Janet yelled.

"You let our friends go and then we'll tell you the secret," Shelby said.

"You tell us and then I'll let them go," Janet retorted.

"You let them go and we'll tell you," Shelby retorted back.

"It looks like we have ourselves a standoff," Janet said with a dangerous smirk. "Don't we, Joanna?"

"Indeed," Joanna replied, also smirking.

After a mere 30 seconds, Cyd inadvertently told Janet and Joanna that the secret had to do with a blue beaker that was on a shelf next to the two glowing tables. Then Janet addressed the two guards by the door.

"Take them to Level 9," she ordered. "They've volunteered to be test subjects in the new suspended animation program."

Then Norm Marcus walked in, stopping what was about to happen.

"What are you guys doing here?" He cried. "Ms. Smythe, Ms. Harris, I'm sorry if they snuck in here again."

"Dad, they're crazy," Shelby insisted. "They're going to freeze us in suspended animation."

"Shelby, enough with your stories," Norm cut in.

"Freeze him, too," Janet added to the guards.

As the guards, supervised by Janet and helped by Joanna, prepared to round up Norm and the kids, Norm attempted to threaten them with taking bagels off of the break room menu. This made them stop. Joanna rolled her eyes.

"Just get them," she commanded. "Get all of them."

Norm used a chair from the room to fend off the guards. When the guards were knocked out, Janet turned to Joanna.

"Can we get better security in here?" She asked. "Preferably someone who can fight off a man with a chair?"

Then there was a flash of yellow light in the room. Joanna growled under her breath.

"They got their powers back," she growled.

"They certainly did," Janet responded. "So now it's time to go back to that RV and finish this."

When they got to the RV, Janet practically ripped the door off of its hinges.

"We remember everything you did," she announced. Cyd and Shelby looked at her strangely.

"What?" She asked. "Did someone just say that?"

"You forgot about these little bracelets of ours, didn't you?" Joanna smirked smugly. "We remember everything from that little face off in the lab in the future, so we came back to Barry's RV to collect the things we need to give ourselves the power to time travel."

She snapped her fingers, and one of the guards brought the beaker with the blue liquid in it and handed it to her. When the laser was all charged up, Joanna grabbed Janet's hand as Janet zapped them.

"Where do you think we should go first?" Joanna asked.

"I know," Janet said. "We'll jump back and prevent you from ever meeting. Then you'll never become friends and you'll never be able to interfere with us again."

Cyd and Shelby somehow managed to jam Janet and Joanna's jump. This turned into a four-way tachyon battle, which caused a time rift to open.

The future versions of Cyd and Shelby stepped through it.

"Our power is drained," Janet grunted as she and Joanna writhed on the floor.

Desperately, she commanded the guards, "Get them."

Future Cyd and Shelby began to fight the guards. When Janet realized that she had lost, she was furious.

"I'm going to destroy you!" She roared.

Future Shelby shot Janet and Joanna with her stun gun. The next thing they knew, they were sitting in separate jail cells.


End file.
